Mr Darcy's Daughter
by Dweezil514
Summary: Set many years after Elizabeth and Darcy get married, this story follows the exploits of their youngest daughter, Annalise.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

**Long time no see friends! I've gotten into some lovely conversations with people reading _Broken Wing_, and I've decided it's time to put out this little ditty I've been working on. I'm also working on another SanSan oneshot, and who knows after that!  
**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

_Oh for goodness sake, _thought Annalise for the seventh time that afternoon. _How hard can it be to find a bloody theater in this city? _

She'd been wandering for 20 minutes, every since she'd lost Richard in the crowd. He was probably so immersed in a book he didn't even notice she was gone. Luckily she'd had the good sense not to go screaming his name in the street-in London it was best to look as though you knew where you were going and to draw as little attention as possible.

But the problem was Annalise _didn't _know where she was going, or at all how to get back to her family, who were most likely wondering where on earth she could be. It made her smile to think of the annoyed expression on her mother's face when she finally found them-Annalise was _always _running off and getting into mischief with her brothers, much to her mother's chagrin.

A sudden push from behind almost sent her tumbling to the pavement. She managed to steady herself as she felt her arm jerk to the side, away from her. Before her mind even comprehended what happened, her purse was out of her hand and sprinting down the street in the hand of a very disheveled looking man.

Annalise was not the kind of woman to stand there and scream for help from someone else. Her feet started running before her brain told them too. _That man is in for a surprise, _she thought with a slight grin. She could even beat Charles in a race, despite her voluminous skirts, and he was nearly seven years older. She was vexed by the cumbersome shoes her mother had forced her to wear-they were noticeably slowing her. She was not at all upset when she lost one in the street, and then the other a moment later. She almost managed to catch him down a narrowed alley, but his coat slipped from her grasp when he rounded the corner. _Damnit. _

But as she came round, she heard a large scuffle, and an "Oomph." When she came upon the thief, another, much taller man had him pinned against the wall, pressing his arm into his throat. She marched forward and wrestled the bag from his grasp, much emboldened now that he couldn't run. She almost wanted to kick him in the shin, but resisted.

"Now now Davies, I believe you and I have talked before about your stealin'. What are you doin' with that lady's purse?"

"I 'aven't stolen nothin!" he choked out.

"You must be joking!" She nearly shouted, incensed by his insolence. "I wasn't chasing you for my own amusement!"

"And I'd never believe you'd own something so fine. Try again Davies."

"Come off it, Mikaelson. Clark's on me back about my damn debt, I got nuthin' to pay 'im with."

"That's hardly the lady's fault. She didn't drink all your money away."

"Well what's a piece like that doin' round 'ere anyway?"

"None of your damn business," she replied haughtily. Her rescuer chuckled and looked to her.

"It's up to you miss, I'm more than happy to drag Davies over to the Coppers if you like." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her answer. She had to admit, her anger made his suggestion tempting. But as she looked at the man, whose eyes were now pleading with her own, she actually pitied him a little.

"Oh just let him go," she said with a hint of exasperation. "Maybe he'll actually remember what kindness looks like in the future."

"Oh, I will miss. I thank ye, thank ye so much."

"Yea, yea," the man, Mikaelson, as she recalled, said. "Go find someone else to blubber to 'fore she changes her mind."

Without another word the man scampered off, and Annalise breathed a sigh of relief. Her head had finally cleared enough that she could look at her rescuer properly. He was moderately dressed-he didn't stand out in fancy clothes like she did, although he was well kept and carried himself well. He stood tall, almost as tall as her father, who was nearly a head and a half above her. He had a strong jaw, but curly blond hair and just a hint of a beard. Just now a small smirk played on his face, and Annalise found herself both annoyed and a little mesmerized by it. But she remembered her manners.

"Thank you sir, I am very grateful for your assistance."

"It's no trouble. Davies is always causing some manner of mischief. I try to prevent it if I can."

"You know the man well?" she asked, slightly wary of the man's connections.

"I'm a barrister in some of the lower courts. I'm afraid I'm connected to a few unsavory characters. I am glad to say that they seem to develop a healthy respect for the law around me."

"How fortunate for you." She replied, slightly relieved he was not a criminal as well, but a man of the law. He took a step closer to her, and she could see his clear blue eyes even more now.

"If you don't mind my asking, what _is_ a woman like you doing in this part of town? Or is it 'none of my damn business' either?" he asked with a smile. She blushed at remembering her words-in anger she often had little control over her mouth. But she also bristled at his question.

"A woman like me? What do you mean?" _Why on earth shouldn't she be here_?

"You don't come to London a lot, do you?" he chuckled. Annalise found her blush growing, this time in annoyance. She did not care for his condescending tone. "We don't often get well-dressed ladies around here, rubbing elbows with men that'll steal their jewels right out of their hands." She knew of the danger of being here, but still didn't like him insinuating that she couldn't take care of herself.

"He would have gotten away with much," she said holding up her purse, "a few coins and a handkerchief, hardly enough for any debt."

"And yet you ran after him?" he replied with another raise of his brow.

"Of course," she said as though it were obvious. "It wasn't his to take."

"Well, you have the spirit for Holborn, that's for certain." Annalise was calmed a little, it would do her no good to be confrontational with someone who had helped her. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?" He asked as she smoothed her dress. She looked around, realizing she was even more lost than before.

"If you would be so good as to point me in the direction of the Crown Theater, I would be most obliged."

"The Crown, well that's nearly on the other side of Covent Garden. How on earth did you get all the way over here?" Again, she was annoyed by the tone of his question, but answered anyway.

"I lost my escort in the crowd. I've been walking for near half an hour, that is before I was running after that man."

"Aye, it'll take near that long for us to get back. That is, if you'll accept me as an escort." He held out his arm, and she had to admit he was the best option-if she was indeed in Holborn, there was no chance of finding the theater on her own. As she walked forward to accept his offer, she blushed again at realized she was barefooted.

"There is something we'll need to do first," she said shyly, "find those damnable shoes."

He chuckled again, "well, there's one at the end of the alley," he said pointing, "and we can retrace your steps until we find the other. Hopefully it is still where it fell." They picked up the first one, and Annalise leaned on his arm as she placed the constricting monstrosity back on her foot. Walking was uncomfortable with only one, but it had to be done.

When they came upon the second shoe a few moments later, she cursed under her breath. It had fallen into a pile of mud that, upon closer examination, couldn't simply be brushed away.

"Can it be cleaned?" He asked, clearly only out of politeness.

"I could care less," she replied, "it's my mother I'm concerned with. She'll already be furious with me, and I'd rather not provoke her any further. An afternoon of her 'making a lady of me' is hardly enjoyable."

"I can imagine so," he said laughing. She couldn't help but chuckle to.

"Well, I can hardly blame her. If you met my aunt you'd understand." She laughed as she put the shoe onto her foot. She cringed at the roughness of the dirt, but if she walked a certain way, she might be able to keep it hidden under her dress, which didn't look _too _poorly.

"Is she very unlady-like, your aunt?" He asked as they continued walking.

"My grandfather uses the words 'silliest girl in England', my mother calls it 'headstrong and foolish', while my grandmother calls her 'my darling girl'." she replied with another chuckle, thinking of all the family gatherings she had endured where her aunt and grandmother seemed simply incapable of keeping anything to themselves. "With all my genes working against me my mother is determined to make me into a sensible lady, and not make the same foolish decisions Aunt Lydia did."

"What sort of decisions?"

"Something to do with her marriage. I don't know all the particulars, and I'm not sure I want to. Even if I wanted the story, its something my parents are loathed to speak of. So you see I'm continuously punished for a crime I know nothing about." She said with a smile. It was her never-ending struggle with her mother, and truth be told they both took a small amount of delight in vexing the other.

"There are worse things," he said with a small frown "than having a mother who cares for you too much."

"Oh don't mistake me, I'm not ignorant of my good fortune when it comes to my family. I love them all dearly. It's just...being the only daughter with four brothers, and the youngest at that, can come with a great deal of pressure and no small amount of protection."

"Four brothers? I can imagine so." He smiled again, and she noticed he looked very handsome when he did.

"I'm sure they would all prefer I simply act more like a female," she said with a sigh. "Do you know the trials of sibling relations as well?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, I was raised by my uncle, who taught me the law. I have no memories of my life before, but I'm told I was an only child." His eyes fell a little as he told the story, but if possible he carried himself a little straighter. His curt response told her that she'd better not ask anymore questions on the matter.

"Well, feel free to borrow a brother or two whenever you feel the need for sibling companionship," she said with a small smile, waiting to see if her joke would be well received. She smiled when he relaxed his jaw and posture, and breathed a sigh of relief as they continued to walk.

"Which could you possibly part with?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, Edward you would get along with famously. He teases and jokes all day, me the brunt of most of them. But he makes friends easily and loves meeting new people."

"I strike you as a fun-loving person?" He said smirking again and looking sideways at her.

"Adventuresome would be a better word" And he did. He seemed to enjoy teasing her, but conversed readily. He carried himself well, yet could talk as one of the common folk. He reminded her of her second-oldest brother, as she found herself conversing with him as easily as Edward could with others. There was hardly anything he loved more than meeting new people-whether those people deserved his acquaintance or not.

"Exciting better yet," she continued, "and that's certainly something Edward is constantly seeking."

"I assure you I'm not rescuing beautiful women _every _day," he replied with a chuckle, "in fact I rarely interact with such high-born ladies."

She started a bit at being called beautiful, but recovered quickly. "You don't even know my name, how could you possibly know I'm high-born?"

"A wild guess. But you're right, we haven't been properly introduced. James Mikaelson at your service miss." He stopped and turned to bow to her. She returned it with a curtsey.

"Annalise Darcy." His breath caught audibly in his throat, and she giggled. "I never said I _wasn't _high-born, I simply said you couldn't know that for a fact."

"Well, this must be the first time a Darcy has graced that part of London with their presence" he said as he took her arm again.

"Well, I suppose you could wander the streets, waiting to help poor high-born ladies and be their rescuer, as you've been mine," she teased. "If you're so keen on being part of that crowd."

"I think I'd almost prefer mine." They fell silent at that, Annalise mulling over the slight in her head, the frown re-appearing on her face. When she looked up again she saw the bookstore where she'd lost Richard.

* * *

"Wait, stop! Richard might still be here." She charged ahead of him. _Who the bloody hell is Richard? _Sure enough, a dark haired man with glasses appeared out of an alleyway, and Annalise ran towards him. _Well that's the end of that. _He looked positively frantic, then relieved as he saw her approach. They conversed quickly, and mostly on her side, as she dragged him over. He caught the tail end of your conversation,

"Return to the theater without you? Mother would have my head."

"I cannot _believe _you told her."

"You were _missing, _Lissie. Father and William were beside themselves." The man seemed genuinely concerned, and scared at the prospect of her being missing. _He must care for her a great deal. _

"For goodness sake, I was not _missing._ Mr. Mikaelson here was good enough to lead me back" she said, finally remembering he was standing there. (Although why her lack of interest should bother him, he couldn't say.) James dipped a bow towards the man, as Miss Darcy spoke again he straightened. "This is my brother, Richard. Who I had the misfortune of losing before I met you."

Mr. Richard Darcy returned the bow and said in a quiet voice, "Mr. Mikaelson, I am so obliged to you. Thank you so much for returning my sister to safety." Miss Darcy rolled her eyes, and he could almost hear her thought of _I didn't need him at all. _But she held her tongue at seeing him smirk at her again.

"Not at all, I'm happy to be of use."

"Will you accompany us to our father at the theater? I'm sure he would like to thank you as well." This time he looked to Miss. Darcy, who again sighed at the spectacle this was turning into.

"I'm sure that's not necessary. Now that she's been returned to you, I trust you can see her safely back." It was taking everything he had not to make a joke about losing her again, but the poor man seemed so distraught he thought better of it. He bowed again. "Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy" and turned to walk away.

In truth, he didn't want to meet her father. He had heard of the stern pride of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, and he had no desire to be reminded of just how far beneath Annalise he was. He couldn't stand society people.

Although he must admit, Annalise Darcy was the _strangest _girl from that society he had ever met. _Oh well, best put her out of your head. _For he didn't suppose there was any chance they would meet again.

* * *

Annalise watched him go with a strangely heavy heart. This was undoubtedly one of the most exciting afternoons she had ever had. And she was hardly looking forward to meeting her parents and brothers again. Richard was alright-he was too quiet and reserved to ever give her any cause for headache. And it would be nice to put William at ease-her best friend and closest brother in both age and temperament. But she dreaded the looks on her mother and father's faces. She had the strange feeling of being led back by a leash around her wrist.

Sure enough, as she caught sight of her parents, she heard her mother's voice, "Annalise, what on earth has happened to your shoes?"

* * *

**The plan is to update this once a week, giving me lots of time to adjust story as needed. **

**Ooh! Last but not least... This new story is dedicated to HeRonFan, who convinced me to put more of my stuff out there :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Family Reunited

**Hello again friends! As promised, updates once a week. This chapter delves a little more into Annalise's family, and their interactions, because frankly that was always my favorite part of ****_Pride and Prejudice, _****seeing Elizabeth interact with her sisters. **

**Chapter dedicated to Avanell -I'm in love with Anna and James too :)**

Annalise had put Mr. Mikaelson quite out of her head when she came down to breakfast two weeks later at her home in Pemberley. She often rose early, so she was not at all surprised to find only her father sitting at the table. She bent down to kiss his cheek as she entered, but said nothing. They often shared this meal in companionable silence, and Anna treasured it until her brothers arrived.

She got her breakfast from the buffet and went to sit. It was only a few minutes before the door opened and Charles walked in. She sighed; she could enjoy her silence a little longer, as her eldest brother was quite like their father in how they chose their words carefully. She looked at the two of them sitting across from her and marveled at the additional similarities-their hair, their posture, their expressions. She wondered if they knew they even held their cups the same way and nibbled on their toast the same way as they read the paper.

Mr. Reynolds walked in and gave her father the letters for the morning. As he opened one and read it, his eyebrows raised a fraction. "Seems your brother's leave has been extended. All the men are receiving an entire month instead of two weeks. He arrives this afternoon."

"Oh, he'll be here for the ball." She said with excitement in her voice-for all of Edward's teasing, he did make a ball enjoyable, and she would be glad to share it with him. She _had _missed him these past months. "William will be thrilled."

"What will I be thrilled about?" the man himself asked as he entered, clearly still exhausted.

"Eddie will be here a month rather than just two weeks. What are you doing up this early?"

He tugged her ear as he sat down next to her with his own breakfast. "Richard was in my room at the crack of dawn blathering on about some book. Couldn't go back to sleep after that mess."

"Which book?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"William, mind your language," their father said sharply as Annalise giggled to herself. He completely ignored their father as he continued.

"Is Edward really going to be here twice as long as planned? That's wonderful, he'll be here for our ball Lissie!"

"That's exactly what your sister said, although you and your brothers and sister would do well to keep Edward in line as much as you can. I shudder to think what mischief he will get into with an additional two weeks at Pemberley."

"Father, I'm sure nearly a year in the army has sobered him well enough, after all they are known for their discipline."

"Anna, I can tell you don't even believe that yourself." He said looking back to his paper. She smiled as he did, for she really couldn't believe Edward much changed since last she saw him. No discipline could be greater than that of her father's, and he'd had no luck in curbing Edward's wild nature. William was turning out quite like him, but her favorite brother at least knew when and where to be sensible. Will kicked her under the table at their father's words and gave her a grin-he didn't believe it either.

"Anything interesting in the paper, Father?" she asked, steering the conversation away from her brother's return.

"Just some business about the charges against Lord Archer; they're apparently going to court."

"What is he accused of?" Charles asked, looking up from his own section of the paper.

"Specifically over-taxing and using the money for his own use. Although that's far from the man's only vice." He glanced sideways as Annalise before continuing, "I'll spare you the details, but trust when I say the man is a scoundrel."

"So perhaps it is a good thing they are bringing charges against him," Anna interjected. "His title should not place him above the law."

"Indeed, though it does shield him more often than not. It'll be difficult to make charges hold in a courtroom where more likely than not he'll even know the judge. This Mikaelson character must be a brave man."

Annalise jerked her head towards her father at that. "Mikaelson? Not James Mikaelson?"

"The very same; he's apparently the barrister on the case representing the people's interest. How do you know the name?"

"He was the one who assisted me in London when I lost my way." She bristled at the three pairs of eyes which had suddenly narrowed in on her, "He was kind enough to lead me back to the theater, although I thought he said he was a barrister in the lower courts."

"They may have been hard pressed to find any lawyer who would take the case. It will hardly win him any friends among the nobility."

"I daresay he doesn't care about that at all."

"Really?" William suddenly piped in. "I didn't realize you knew the man so well, Lissie." Her eyes narrowed at his smirk. He pretended to be oblivious to it as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"You can learn quite a bit about a person's character when walking for half an hour" she retorted. _Now be quiet _she mouthed to him so her father couldn't see. He raised an eyebrow, but thankfully held his tongue. The rest of breakfast passed in gratifying silence.

* * *

Annalise was outside when she heard the approaching hooves. She raced to the main road leading up to Pemberley, where her brother had already emerged from his carriage. She could just see her family coming out of the house when she sprinted and jumped into his arms.

"Edward!" He laughed and spun her around in the air.

"Bloody hell, Lissie. Give a man a minute" but she could tell he wasn't very cross with her. His usual smile still played on his face. He squeezed her hard again before setting her down and turning to Charles, who had just arrived. They clapped each other once on the back before he turned to their mother. She practically had tears in their eyes as she looked at the son she hadn't seen in near 11 months. He pulled a remarkably serious face (for him) and said "Mum…" quietly before leaning down and embracing her.

_I don't remember him being that tall. Could he really have grown again? _She seemed doomed to be the shortest one in the family. Not that she minded-as long as she could still win at their games, she couldn't give two straws about how tall all her brothers were turning out.

Her mother gave Edwards golden hair a tousle before taking his arm and leading him into the house.

* * *

An hour before dinner Edward found her in the library reading her latest novel. She looked over the edge at him as he just stood there and watched her read.

"Can I help you?"

"Just admiring how you still prefer books and the outdoors to suitors."

"Oh shut up," she said as she snapped the book shut and put it down on the table next to her. "Isn't it a bit early to be starting in on me already?"

"Never" he chuckled. "Just make sure it stays that way and I won't be forced to kill anyone." She rolled her eyes at him. Edward clearly hadn't changed enough-his favorite hobby remained teasing her. Normally she could ignore his antics, especially when he had just arrived.

"Well, are you up for a game of Bulldog?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You know that'll only work if we can get everyone to play."

"That's why you're going to find Richard," he said with a grin and a nudge on her shoulder. "You're the only one who can ever get him away from his books."

She found him in the West wing of the house in his favorite reading alcove almost immediately. Like Edward, she spent a little time simply watching him. He didn't even raise his eyes before saying, "you want something," not as a question, but as a statement of fact. She didn't bother denying it-she always waited for him to speak when she wanted something. You had to let Richard come to you, something her other brothers never seemed to understand.

"Not really me, but Edward…"

"Of course Edward." He said with resigned exasperation. Richard's will never was very strong against Edward's never-ending enthusiasm. "I suppose you're here to tell me to put the books down and get outside with all normal people."

"Of course not, I would never tell you not to do what you love." She said sitting on the couch next to him. "But we need you to play. Bulldog is hardly any fun without enough people. And I promise I will even be the one to go inside first so Edward doesn't tease you."

"I hate Bulldog."

"But you love me," she said as she leaned her head against her shoulder. "A tap on the nose?" she asked, their normal signal for her to rescue Richard from some activity he deemed tortuous. She knew she had won when his lips tightened into a small smile.

"Alright fine. Three or four rounds and that's all"

* * *

**For those that are unfamiliar, Bulldog is similar to Ships Across the ocean, or Sharks and Minnows (1 person in the middle, tags people as they run across the field, then those people become it too until you are down to one) except everyone runs at once. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Crime

**Hello again all! More interaction in the Darcy family coming up, plus the appearance of all our favorite heroine :) Also, a certain dashing young man might get some more screen time...**

* * *

Annalise cursed her petticoats and skirts as she looked down at the ground far below. It was easy enough to get up to the strongest branch, but the cumbersome clothing had a habit of catching and ripping on the return journey. She had stayed in her favorite tree staring out at the grounds in order to avoid just that; as the sun dipped lower in the sky she knew she could no longer put off the return journey.

She felt a few scratches as she began her descent, but Anna was an experienced climber who did not fear any more serious injury. She was almost halfway down when she heard William's voice calling to her.

"I'm here, Will!" She could just make him out through the branches as she climbed. "Catch me, will you?" He held up his arms to receive her as she leapt and shortened her climb by a few minutes-he caught her with ease.

"Thank you," she said as she smoothed out her dress. "Huge pile of mud over there and I won't have time to change before dinner."

"Turn around then," Will said as his hands went to her hair. He was well trained in helping her avoid her mother's annoyance, and he pulled out twigs and leaves without complaint. He tugged her ear when he had finished.

"You received a letter from Maria today," he said as they began their walk home.

"What did it say?"

"You _dare _suggest I would violate my own sister's trust by reading her letters?" he said with mock indignation.

"What did it say, Will?"

"She wants to invite those two ninny friends of hers to our ball." She groaned in her throat.

"Miss Fairfax isn't so terrible, and I'm sure Richard will be thrilled." They shared a knowing grin at Richard's infatuation which was obvious to them, but sadly, not to the girl in question. "But I can't stand Mary Crawford's need for everyone's attention and air-headed sensibilities. I swear that woman does not have a single deep thought."

"Plus she's a twat."

"William!" she exclaimed swatting him in the chest. "You'd better be careful that mother or father never hear you talk like that."

He ignored her as he continued. "But she's lovely to look at, so perhaps it won't be a complete loss." She rolled her eyes at her brother who was becoming more and more like Edward with each passing day, although William had _slightly _more sense.

"I don't think we can avoid their presence, anyway."

"Indeed, cousin Maria has probably already told them all about it."

"Let's hope they don't intend to stay long."

* * *

Annalise and WIlliam were laughing heartily as they climbed the stairs to the back door. Their faces fell as they noticed the stern looks on their father, steward, Charles, and surprisingly, Edward.

"What is it, Father?" Annalise asked, worried for the response.

"It seems the tenants I sent to London for supplies were robbed this afternoon."

"How terrible! Wasn't Teddy Smith's medicine among those supplies?" She thought of the poor sick little boy, the son of a farmer and not yet five years old. She had visited him often, despite her mother's protests for fear of her safety. The specialized medicine he required had to be ordered, and they'd waited three whole days.

"Luckily the physician ordered more than a sufficient amount, he had enough to replace the order. The delay won't be more than half a day." But she could hear her father's worry mirror her own-Teddy needed it as soon as possible.

"Everything else will likely be replaced rather easily," Mr. Thompson, the steward, added. "Not without considerable expense to the family."

"Father, are you to replace all that was stolen?" Annalise asked; he was already purchasing Teddy's expensive medicine.

"The expense is nothing." Mr. Darcy replied. "My tenants needn't suffer unduly." Anna felt her pride in her father rise-despite his stern demeanor, he had such a kind heart and was one of the best men she knew.

"I've contacted our solicitors, and they'll likely send a barrister or two to interview us and the tenants whose goods were stolen," Mr. Thompson continued.

"No one was hurt, were they?"

"Hit on the head hard enough to render them unconscious," he answered. "The doctor has examined them and nothing more seems to be wrong. They're at their homes now."

"Who was sent? I shall visit them on the morrow."

"Mr. Jones and Mr. Pryor." Anna mentally added the names to her list. Perhaps she could gather things from the kitchens to send as well.

"Mr. Darcy, if I may. It might ease the investigation if you invited the barristers to stay at Pemberly. There may be an awful lot of interviews to conduct."

"If they are men of good repute, of course they will be welcome."

"Father, Mr. Pryor's daughter is a kitchen maid. Could we perhaps excuse her from her duties to help care for her father?"

"Already done," her father said with a smile, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her head. Anna couldn't help but smile-her father showed far and away more affection with her than most other people. "You're such a thoughtful girl."

* * *

Before dinner began Anna made her way down to the kitchens. She was surprised to find her mother already there, discussing something with Mrs. Watson.

"I don't mean to add to your load, I know you have quite a lot on your plate with the ball coming up, but anything we could spare…"

"Of course ma'am, we must help Mr. Jones and Mr. Pryor."

"I'm glad we agree." Her mother turned and finally noticed her. "What on earth are you doing here, Lissie?"

"Same reason as you, I came to see what could be done for the Pryor's and Jones'. I assume Anna Pryor has already been sent home?"

"Yes miss," Mrs. Watson answered. "We have dinner well in hand and wouldn't hear of her staying. She should be back at work before guests arrive for the ball."

"Please don't trouble yourself about that unduly," Anna begged. "I won't hear of some silly party taking precedence over her father's health." She caught the smile on her mother's face and returned it-it wasn't often lately that her and her mother were of the same mind, she must savor it while she can.

"You have such a good heart, dearest. Would you like to accompany me tomorrow when I visit the families?"

"I had the same thought. I was going to go after I see that Teddy Smith has received his medicine." She prepared herself for a battle. On some things she gave into her mother's will, but not things as important as the little boy. As expected, her mother's smile fell.

"I wish you would show more caution with that boy, Annalise, I don't want you getting sick as well." She reached out a hand to start smoothing her hair. _Damnit, William didn't get it all. _She twisted out of her mother's grasp and crossed her arms.

"He's a boy of four years, Mother. How much restraint is really necessary?"

"You know what I mean," her mother continued before glancing back at their cook and kitchen staff. "We'll continue this discussion upstairs." Annalise rolled her eyes

"I'm simply giddy with anticipation" she groaned under her breath.

* * *

James entered his uncle's office a moment after he called. He steeled himself for the onslaught-he'd had a particularly difficult day in court yesterday with the Lord Archer case, and now they'd recessed for a bloody week. His part was over-advocating for the victims Archer had cheated out of their money. The recess was a chance for Archer to gather evidence to refute his claims, he knew. It was a courtesy a man of lower standing would never have been allowed. He nearly shouted at the judge in question, but managed to keep a hold on his temper. He really didn't need another lecture from the old man, though. It was ludicrously unfair, but he was in no mood to argue the point with yet another person.

"Finally," his uncle, Mr. Price, said as he entered. James didn't take a seat, nor was one offered.

"I'll get straight to the point. You heard about the Darcy robbery a few days ago?"

Who hadn't? Ever since he heard of it that strange girl, Annalise, had entered his mind again. That strange girl who had no thought to the society she was born into. Nor, it seemed, her own personal safety. She was a strange contradiction that he was convinced he'd never hear about again. He simply nodded when his uncle cleared his throat.

"I was paid a visit by a colleague earlier. He's the Darcy's solicitor and was asking for help. He's having very little luck and knew how well you knew the...shadier members of society."

He snorted at how delicately his uncle put it. "I thought I wasn't to associate myself with that group of men anymore. I thought it was 'unseemly'."

"For God's sake, James. They sound truly desperate. And this is Fitzwilliam Darcy! We can't turn down this connection." James again wanted to roll his eyes at his uncle. It was so painfully obvious how desperate he was to be connected to a man of such high standing. It almost wanted to deny him solely based on that fact. But Miss Darcy's face once again flashed before his eyes unbidden, and he found himself answering.

"Fine, I'll sniff around, see what I can uncover." It wasn't as if he had anything else to do for the next week.

"There's more, actually. They want us to journey to Pemberley to conduct interviews. They've even invited us to _stay_." He looked positively giddy at the idea. James was hardly any more eager to meet the great man than he had been three weeks ago. He had heard what a proud person he was, and he couldn't stand men who thought themselves so important. But once again he thought of his daughter-_she_ was a good person. And he would help her.

"As long as we're back before I needs return to court in a week."

"Oh hadn't you heard?" he produced a letter from the desk. "This message arrived before you did. Court won't be in session until next month."

"What?!" he shouted as he tore the letter from the old man's hands. He couldn't believe the allowances rich men and lords received. It was enough to make one sick.

* * *

"Not so fast, Davies." James said as he grabbed the man's lapel and dragged him away from the door and back to corner of the bar where he had found him.

"Aw hell, I 'aven't done anythin'."

"I need some information." He said as he sat him back down in a chair. "You heard about the big robbery on Sunday? The Darcy job?"

"No, nothin'. I've been keepin' me nose clean! And why would I tell you anyway?"

"That girl that spared your worthless hide a few weeks ago? That was Darcy's daughter. You owe her, Davies." One thing that could be counted on was Davies odd sense of honor. He seemed honestly grateful towards the girl when she'd set him free, and James had a feeling the sense of obligation might get him some useful information.

"Oh damnit….alright fine. I've heard of some new goods bein' moved down on the row, over behind the Chestnut. Good stuff, you know? Fetchin' good price. But I been stearin' clear, I ain't 'eard nothin' else!"

"Alright, run along then." The man bolted out of the bar as he'd been trying to do when he saw Mikaelson first enter. He had no doubt that Davies wasn't being _entirely _truthful, but he could tell he wasn't lying at least. It was a start-the alley behind the Chestnut Inn.

* * *

**My beta is not a fan of how I portray Elizabeth, insisting I'm making her too stern, but I stand by it. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE her. That's why Annalise is so damn similar :) And keep in mind we're seeing her through the eyes of a 17 year old girl. That relationship will be one that will develop as the story goes, so I hope you stay with me. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

**I'm so sorry! I know I'm a day late. But my Saturday was completely busy and I went to bed around 7 pm, about 4 seconds after I walked in the door. So without further ado...**

The Darcy's stood in a line in the front hall while they waited for their guests to arrive-it was a bit too chilly this morning to wait outside. Anna was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the investigators-the sooner they conducted their interviews the sooner the men responsible could be brought to justice.

She had been filled with relief that it had been only a short delay in Teddy receiving his much-needed medicine, but her anger spilled over as she listened to the boy cough throughout the story she read to him. How _dare _they? How dare they endanger a sweet little boy who had never done anyone harm? Not to mention the countless other tenants spending their hard earned money in town; and poor Misters Jones and Pryor, who could have been much more seriously hurt. She would be sure her father sent guards next time to protect those fetching supplies. It was sad how little trust you could place in people.

She was grateful for the speed of the men arriving; it had been only four days since the robbery and they were already here. She hadn't heard their names yet, only that they would be staying the week to conduct their interviews. She was assured they were good at their jobs by Mrs. Reynold's, in whom she had confided all her frustration; that was the important thing. The old woman had retired from her family's service a few years prior, but still remained a dear friend and confidant.

When Mr. Reynolds, her son and butler, opened the door to their guests, Anna felt her breath catch in her chest. _It couldn't be. _

Mr. Mikaelson stood behind a much older man, who resembled him a little, as they greeted her father. He shot a glance to her from the corner of his eye and cracked a small smile. He returned his gaze to her father when he was introduced by the older man. He bowed curtly and stood.

"Mr. Mikaelson, your reputation precedes you." She could see him stiffen a little at her father's words. Clearly he thought Mr. Darcy supported the disgraceful Lord Archer. "I'm glad to hear you're a man who cares about justice. I hope you'll fight just as valiantly for my tenants and estate."

"Thank you sir, I assure you I give all my cases and clients the same amount of dedication." Mr. Mikaelson's eyebrows were raised in surprise, but his smile looked genuine.

"Mr. Darcy, we are overjoyed to be able to assist the great house of Pemberley," The older man interrupted. "I give you my solemn oath that we will do everything in our power to bring these vagabonds to justice." He father bowed his head at him once as Anna rolled her eyes. This older man seemed more impressed with her father than concerned with his task. But in Mr. Mikaelson, at least, she could count on professionalism and hard work.

"Thank you, Mr. Price. Allow me to introduce my wife, Elizabeth." Her mother curtseyed politely. "My middle sons Richard and William." Her brother's bowed as Anna's heart beat a little faster in her chest. They were almost to her when the side door burst open and Charles and Edward burst in.

"Ah, my other two sons finally back from their ride. Charles, Edward, come meet…"

"James! My god its been two years at least man!" Edward exclaimed as he came forward and grasped Mr. Mikaelson in a firm hug. How on earth did her brother know him already?

"Met this fellow up in Brighton, friends with some chaps in the regiment, I believe."

"Indeed," he said laughing a little. If anything he looked a little embarrassed, but hid it well. Clearly he valued his professionalism, and Edward was not helping.

"Well, that makes two of my children you are already acquainted with Mr. Mikaelson. Allow me to personally thank you for coming to my daughter's aid in London last month." He looked a little surprised at being reminded of it, but recovered quickly.

"It was no trouble, Mr. Darcy."

"I had no idea you were so connected with the Darcy family, James," his uncle said through gritted teeth. He looked very stern now as he looked at her.

"My daughter Annalise," her father finally said, allowing her to speak.

"Mr. Price," she curtseyed. "Mr. Mikaelson," she said with a smile.

"Miss Darcy, I've trust you've been well since our last meeting?"

"Indeed, a whole month and I haven't lost my way once." He smiled at her cheek, while she caught Charles stern gaze and Edward's amused one over his shoulder.

"Well you'll hardly have any need for me, then."

"Well, you both have arrived in time for dinner. Mr. Reynolds will show you to your rooms. The dressing gong should sound in about half an hour," her mother said gesturing to their butler and pointedly interrupting their conversation with a look in Annalise's direction. Again, she wanted to roll her eyes.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, might it be possible to discuss details with the case with you after dinner? I'd like to set a schedule for formal interviews beginning as soon as possible."

"Certainly Mr. Price. If you don't mind, I'd like my eldest son Charles to join us as well."

"Of course," he said with another bow, following Mr. Reynolds up the stairs. James remained in front of her, and so dipped another bow.

"Miss Darcy," his smile hidden from the view of others. She schooled her own.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She could feel William's eyes on her, which she pointedly ignored as she walked up the stairs to her own room. She had no doubt he would follow her anyway.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he poked his head around the corner of her door, startling her.

"Good lord, Will! One of these days you're going to catch me changing my clothing and then you'll be sorry for never knocking."

"Do you often change with the door partially open?"

"Shut up," she said as she put her letter to the side and looked at him expectantly. As with Richard, she often waited for William to speak his mind first, although it was more to annoy him than out of necessity.

"Charles gave Father quite a speech about 'letting you flirt with guests'."

"What?! You cannot be serious!" He laughed at her outburst, which made her even more furious. Charles was far and away the most protective of her brothers, and surpassed even their parents in his efforts to control her behavior. She marched over to where William sat on her bed and punched him square in the shoulder. "It isn't funny!"

"Ow!" He said through his laughter as he rubbed his shoulder. "Father actually defended you against him _and _Mother, if you want to know. And why do you care anyway? You weren't flirting were you?" His sly grin told her he was trying to wind her up, but she would have none of it.

"Of course not, I was merely greeting an acquaintance. You know how eager I am for them to start their investigation...was Mother honestly on Charles' side?"

"Are you surprised?" He said with a laugh before his expression turned a little more serious.

"How is the boy?"

"A little better, I think the medicine is helping him."

"Well, for what it worth, I'm glad they're here as well."

He laughed as he stood to leave, but paused at the door. "Even if one of them does flirt with my sister." He had already darted out the door when the pillow aimed for his head hit.

Her brothers felt the need to tease her about every young man that came through the front doors of Pemberley. Honestly, it wasn't as if Mr. Mikaelson was a viable match for her anyway.

* * *

The next morning she rose early, as she normally did. She dressed on her own and was still braiding her hair simply when she came down the stairs. Her father was, as usual, alone at the breakfast table. She greeted Mr. Reynolds as she took her breakfast and sat next to Mr. Darcy, who smiled at her before returning to his paper.

"Any plans for the day?"

"I promised the Jones children I would take them to the creek today. They are eager to explore it, and they rarely get to go. I think Mrs. Jones could use some relief as well."

"Good. Mr. Mikaelson will be interviewing them this morning, and it might be better if the children aren't there to hear it all."

"I'll keep them as long as I can. I'm riding with William and Richard after lunch."

"Richard is going for a ride?"

"I'm sure bringing a bag filled with books for when we stop," she said with a smile.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, we'll be done by lunch."

"Alright," she turned back to her breakfast.

"I'm glad I can depend upon you, Lissie." He continued, pulling her eyes to him again. "You have a very kind heart, despite having such silly brothers." It was rare that her father paid a compliment out loud, and she stood and wiped her mouth before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'd better get ready to leave." She knew not to gush and make a fuss over her father's words, lest she make him uncomfortable, but just let them be.

"Have a good day, Annalise."

* * *

James rode in silence with Mr. Darcy to the first house, that of Mr. Jones. His uncle had decided that he should be the one to conduct the interviews with Mr. Pryor, Mr. Jones, and the steward, as he had more knowledge of the London streets and who operated where. He was much more suited to know what was important in this eyewitness testimony. Charles Darcy was remaining with Mr. Price to question the other tenants whose goods had been stolen, and his uncle eagerly took on the job of interviewing Mr. Darcy himself the night before. Charles and he had been ushered out of the room, and he could feel the animosity coming off the man as they did. He simply glared and bowed curtly before joining the ladies in the other room. James thought nothing of it-perhaps Charles Darcy was the proud one in the family. It was nothing he wasn't accustomed to.

"Mr. Jones has lived here his entire life. His father and grandfather before him as well. He is a strong, competent man. I had no doubts in his ability to deliver our goods from London, or his loyalty," Mr Darcy suddenly said.

"I have no intention of blaming your tenants, Mr. Darcy. As I understand, they were struck from behind. This can happen to the best of men. It might render their testimony a little gaping, but that's to be expected."

"Will that hurt us?"

"It may, but often information can be gleaned from the smallest of seemingly insignificant details. I'm very good at my job, I'm sure we'll have your goods back in no time."

"Please Mr. Mikaelson, you know as well as I that my merchandise is long gone. But Mr. Jones and Mr. Pryor are good men, and they deserve justice for what happened to them. Not to mention the possible damage this might have caused the Smith family." James was impressed by the feeling behind the man's words. He struck him as a fair landlord, quite concerned with his tenants and their well-being. Not at all the proud man he was rumored to be. He had no response as the horse slowed in front of a small house.

"Shall we?"

They knocked, then entered to a short woman who seemed quite in awe of Mr. Darcy. She also seemed exhausted.

"Mr. Darcy, thank ye so much for coming."

"Mrs. Jones, allow me to introduce Mr. Mikaelson, he'll be conducting the interview with your husband."

"Mr. Mikaelson, we are most obliged. Is there anything I can get ye? Miss Annalise brought some things when she came to collect the children…"

"No, no, that is for you and your family Mrs. Jones. We quite filled ourselves with breakfast, I assure you." Mr. Darcy cleared his throat while James squashed a small bit of disappointment at missing Annalise Darcy this morning.

"Is your husband in the bedroom?" James inquired.

"Yes sir, yes. Just the next room there," she said gesturing to the door. "Should I be there as well?"

"We'll call you if we or your husband need anything, for now just relax out here Mrs. Jones."

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson, we are so obliged."


End file.
